


Quiet

by AutisticWriter



Series: Tumblr Ask Box Drabbles [13]
Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Higashi Toru, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Quintuple Drabble, Sensory Overload, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, shutdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: With Higashi falling into a shutdown, Kaito takes him to the closest quiet place he can find: the Genda Law Office. Genda, concerned by the disorientated yakuza in his office, calls Yagami for help.
Relationships: Kaito Masaharu & Higashi Toru
Series: Tumblr Ask Box Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1427506
Kudos: 15





	Quiet

The world just feels so… oppressive. Despite his shades, every light burns his eyes. The breeze makes his hairs burn like someone set them on fire. Every sound stabs his ears like someone scratches a needle against his eardrums. He turns, trying to walk down an alley to escape the overload, but his feet stumble and Higashi almost falls.

“Whoa, careful, aniki,” Kaito says, grabbing his arms to keep him on his feet.

Pain burns across his limbs, and Higashi groans. He hasn’t felt like this in over a decade. Why now?

“Higashi?”

“Get… off,” he mutters, trying to be aggressive but his voice weak and… pathetic.

But if anyone had to see him like this, at least it is Kaito, the man he trusts most in the world (and one of the few who have seen this happen to him). “Higashi?” Kaito says, but he lets go. “Are you… is this one of those shutdown things?”

He even remembers the name. Higashi would smile, if he could think of anything other than pain and the need to hide. He manages a nod, his head pounding.

“Okay. Just try and stay with me, man.” Kaito glances around, staring at the busy streets. “Hey, let’s go to the Genda Law Office. It’s just down the street, and it’s real quiet in there.”

Higashi stares at him, managing to nod again. Kaito gives him a reassuring smile, leading the overloading Higashi to their destination.

* * *

“Yagami-kun, care to explain why there are now two yakuza in my office?”

Genda-sensei’s voice rings in Yagami’s ear, and he stops walking.

“Huh?”

“Kaito is here. And he’s brought another yakuza with him.”

Yagami doesn’t point out that Kaito isn’t a yakuza anymore. “Wait, what?”

“They came in with the other man looking scared stiff, and they’re on my couch right now. I couldn’t turn them away, but could you get here. I’ve never been good at talking to Kaito.”

“I… see,” Yagami says. “And the friend?”

“I didn’t get his name; he’s not talking much. He has sunglasses on, though.”

 _Oh_. “I know him.”

“That’s good,” says Genda, clearly worried by the situation.

“I’ll be there soon, Genda-sensei,” Yagami says, and he hangs up.

What is wrong with Higashi? He supposes he’ll find out soon.

* * *

When Yagami appears, he stares at Genda (who hangs around awkwardly, not sure how to help Higashi), before focusing on him and Higashi. Kaito sits beside his aniki, close but not touching him, and offers a nod and a smile when Yagami enters. His friend stares at Higashi, taking in his tense posture, clammy skin and his violent stimming (something he never does in public), legs bouncing and chewing his fingernails.

After a few seconds, Yagami says something to Genda, and then creeps over to sit opposite Higashi and Kaito.

“Higashi-san?” he says.

“Shh, Tak,” Kaito whispers, a finger against his lips.

Higashi stares at Yagami. “Thanks for… the quiet,” he mumbles, and Kaito smiles, glad his stupid idea actually helped.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request a 100-500 word drabble, drop in a prompt at [my tumblr](https://anautisticwriter.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/WriterAutistic)


End file.
